Sohinki's Beard
by WalkingonFirex
Summary: After Sohinki decides to grow a beard, Mari can't stop thinking about him. Marhinki. Smut.


**My first Marhinki one shot ever. It's pretty smutty and not very good because I haven't written het fics, especially het smut, in a really, really long time. Anyway, hope all you Marhinki-ers enjoy this! And this is pretty self explanatory, but because this is smut, it involves sexual content. So. Yeah.**

"Game bang!" Wes exclaimed, signaling the end of filming for the day.

All eight of the Smosh Games onscreen crew had gotten together today to have another Mario Party tournament and of course, Anthony and Sohinki had won and Joven and Mari had lost, yet again falling victim to a punishment.

But for once, Mari Takahashi was not focused on the humiliation of losing _at all_. In fact, that was the least of her worries.

"You were a good sport today," Matt Sohinki, her good friend of three years said, wrapping an arm around her.

Mari swallowed hard, looking up at him and seeing his stupid beard. That stupid beard that made him look much manlier and more mature and just downright _sexy_. It was driving her insane. She couldn't even look at himself without feeling utterly and completely _hot_.

Flitz laughed, turning around to face them. "The Marhinki's strong today."

She snapped her attention toward him and shot him an angry glare.

Sohinki blushed and took his arm off of her. "I was just giving my _friend_ a compliment, Fltiz. Calm down."

Jovenshire put on an envious face and marched over to them, taking Mari's hand and jerking her toward him. "Stop it, Sohinki. You know Mari's _my_ secret girlfriend."

Usually, Mari found Joven's jokes funny, but for some reason, she just wasn't having it today. "Yeah, except I'm _no one's_ secret girlfriend." With that, she pushed past Ian and Anthony and stalked out of the room.

Once the door was slammed shut, she took a deep breath. She shut her eyes for a moment before sauntering out into the hallway.

"Mari!" she heard her name being called, but she did not turn around. Mostly due because of who the voice belonged to. She kept walking, shoulders hunched and hands jammed into the pockets of her shorts.

"Mari, wait up!" he exclaimed, feet shuffling to catch up to her.

Sighing, Mari stopped and turned around to face her friend. She placed a hand on her hip and looked straight into his eyes, careful not to look at his beard.

"Hey," he said, softly, "what's the matter with you?"

She shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with me. I just…It was a little cramped in the Game Bang room."

Sohinki nodded. "R-right." He scratched his beard and gave her a hard look. "Was it because of the Marhinki comment? You know you shouldn't take that seriously."

She shook her head. "No, the Marhinki never bothers me. Look, I'm fine, okay? We've just filmed a lot today and I'm exhausted, okay? I'm gonna go to the break room."

Mari took another deep breath and turned the corner, relieved to see the break room was dark and empty. She flipped the light on and went over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. She unscrewed the lid and took a long swallow.

 _Damn Sohinki_ ,she thought to herself, _damn him and his stupid fucking beard._

After a few moments of being alone, she finally started to calm down.

That is, until the door swung open.

And there he stood: Matt Sohinki in all of his bearded glory.

She turned away from him as he walked into the room. "Come on, Mari," he pleaded, "please tell me what's wrong. You're one of my best friends and we've never had problems with talking before.

She sighed, shaking her head. "For the last Goddamn time, I am not upset. I appreciate your concern, but I promise you, I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it," he spat, "you just ran out after Game Bang. You didn't bother to help clean up and you _always_ do. Then, you ran away from me, which you _never_ do, and now, you won't talk to me. You and I can always talk, which is why I don't understand what's going on."

Mari took a deep breath before setting her water bottle down and stalked up to him. "You wanna know what's wrong, Sohinki? Do you?"

He nodded. "That's kind why I'm here."

She paused, glaring at him. "It's you. You and your stupid fucking beard?"

"Me?!" he squeaked. "What did I do? And what do you mean, my beard?"

She snorted. "Like you don't know."

Sohinki's eyes widened. "Dude, no, seriously. I have absolutely no clue."

"Oh, I think you do," she snapped, "you put your arm around me today and yesterday you suggested we read Marhinki fanfics for a bonus video. You know _exactly_ what you're doing."

He shook his head. "I'm not trying to get with you, if that's what you're saying." With that, he brought his hand up to his beard and stroked it in thought.

Mari was done. Without warning, she flew at her friend and pressed her lips against his forcefully. Too dumbfounded to respond, Sohinki did not kiss back. When she pulled away, he could only say, "what was that for?"

"That. Stupid. Beard," she said, breathlessly, "has been driving me crazy ever since you decided to grow it out. I can't get you out of my head."

Sohinki smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I always _knew_ you had a thing for me! Ha, Joven owes me fifty bucks."

"Don't be an asshole," Mari said, blushing and looking away.

Then, he softened. "I'm sorry. I've always liked you, too."

That was enough for her. With that, she kissed him again, only this time, he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him and she put her arms around his neck. Her hands slid down to knot into his hair until they trailed down even more and they came to rest on his cheeks. She rubbed her fingers into his facial hair and moaned into his mouth.

Sohinki tilted his jaw so that he had easier access to her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth, smiling at the contact. He began to rub slow circles onto her back, lightly massaging.

Suddenly, Mari yanked at his shirt and looked up at him, smirking. She pulled him toward the couch and laid back, motioning for him to follow her. Sohinki grinned and hovered above her, pressing another kiss onto her mouth. "What do you want to do?" he asked, breathlessly.

She smiled. "What's it look like I want to do, Sohinki? I want to have sex with you."

Sohinki laughed. "Well, alrighty then. You're lucky that I have a condom in my wallet. I'm not trying to have baby Marhinkis."

Mari shook her head and laughed, too. "Yeah, whatever." And with that, she pulled him back down to her.

The kisses were hot and passionate and seemed to go on for ages, until Sohinki dropped his lips to Mari's neck, kissing softly at first, but soon turning to biting and sucking slowly. She cried out, digging into his back, trailing her fingers underneath his shirt. He moved his arms up so that she could remove it, before he did the same to her.

Mari's blue and lacy bra was thus exposed to Sohinki and he moved his face between her breasts, kissing each of them between the fabric. He looped his hands behind her and unhooked them. He smirked down at the now exposed nipples before taking one of them into his mouth.

"A-ah, Matt!" Mari groaned, biting her lip. She could feel his very obvious arousal through his jeans and that was making her more excited than his beard ever had. She dropped her hands down to his belt and he got the message. He unlatched it quickly and tossed it aside. After this was done, she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, so that he was only in his gray boxers. Sohinki sat back down with her and went to work on getting her shorts off. There were a couple buttons but no zipper, so hers took a bit longer than his had. Once they were undone, she lifted her body up and he slid them down her legs.

Mari began to palm him through his boxers and he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth. She squeezed harder, enjoying his groans. After he'd had enough of that, he pushed her hand away and knelt his fingers in between her legs, feeling the wetness there.

"Oh, Mari," he whispered, trailing his fingers inside her panties. She sucked in a deep breath as he moaned. She felt so nice.

Using his other hand, he pulled her panties off and let them fall to the floor. Then, he stood up and removed his own boxers. Once they were both completely naked, he reached into his jeans pocket and yanked out his wallet. Quickly, he located the condom and ripped open the package. He slid it onto his painfully hard cock and then looked at Mari.

She grinned, quirking an eyebrow at him. Before he could realize what she was doing, she'd slid herself onto his dick. "If you don't mind," she said, "I plan on riding you."

He didn't mind at all and therefore, he helped guide her into him.

Her breath hitched as she began to slide up and down. Sohinki's eyes were closed and his breaths were low and erratic. He brought his hands around to rest firmly on her back.

She pushed some of her hair back before pressing her hands into his chest, trailing them up to his face, to lie them on his facial hair yet again.

Sohinki began to meet her for every thrust, making the sensations harder and more intense. He knew that he wasn't going to last long so he needed to make sure that Mari didn't either. As she moved up and down on his cock, he reached up and began to rub circles on her clit.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed, speeding up, "pl-please don't stop!"

Of course he wouldn't, not after hearing how it made her scream. He picked up his pace and adding another finger to his routine as she began to go faster and faster until suddenly.

"M-Matt!" she exclaimed, her walls tightening around him and clenching him inside. This sensation proved too much and he too found his release.

It took a moment for the two of them to regain their composure and for their breathing and heartbeats to return to normal. When they did, Mari pulled off of him and rested her body on top of his. He kissed her hair and said, "god, you're amazing."

She chuckled. "So are you."

It was silent for a few moments as the two of them just laid together, in a comfortable solitude.

"Hey, Mari," Sohinki said, softly.

She looked up at him, as he moved some of her long red hair out of her face. "yes, Sohinki?"

"Remind me to never shave this beard again."


End file.
